<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters are created, not born by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626684">Monsters are created, not born</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Firestar is renamed Lynx, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read the allegiance of Bluestar’s Prophecy if you want to know the characters, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was finally done, Tigerstar was dead and Firestar had fulfilled the prophecy. Now Firestar was headed to Starclan where he would reunite with his loved ones and wait for his family to join him. However, Starclan has a different plan in mind for the ginger leader.<br/>-----------<br/>Firestar is given a chance to save everyone who died because he couldn’t save them and he takes it, only to be thrown back in time to when Tigerstar was a kit and he has a new family that makes things weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firestar/Tigerclaw (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alive Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was finally done, Tigerstar was dead and Firestar had fulfilled the prophecy. Now Firestar was headed to Starclan where he would reunite with his loved ones and wait for his family to join him. However, the ginger tom found himself in a clearing surrounded by trees that hid the clearing from view. A rustling in some bushes behind him alerted Firestar to the presence of another cat.</p>
<p>He turned quickly and found himself staring at a cat that seemed to be made of the stars himself. He was a sleek tom with dark smokey gray fur, it looked like smoke actually followed the cat. Golden eyes that shined with wisdom met emerald green eyes that held fire in them, a torn ear twitched but neither looked away from the staring match.</p>
<p>Firestar knew this cat, not from having actually met him but from stories told by the elders when he had been an apprentice, the cat standing in front of him was Graywing the Wise. His name had been known by all the clans, this cat had come up with the idea for the clans and had even named Windclan, all cats knew of his story. ’’You’re Graywing the Wise.’’ the tom nodded his head, ’’that I am, although some refer to me as The Judge.’’</p>
<p>’’Why is that?’’ the ancient cat smiled ’’that is not important, what is important is why I have brought you here.’’ he paused as if waiting for questions but Firestar remained silent so he continued. ’’I have decided to give you a second chance, a chance to save those whose lives were cut too short.’’</p>
<p>Green eyes shot open as Firestar began to think about what the ancient tom was offering, after a moment Firestar recollected himself before even daring to speak. ’’Are you saying that I can go back and save them? Everyone I failed to protect can live again?’’ The gray cat nodded ’’yes but remember that there is the possibility that they die anyway, you cannot save everyone.’’</p>
<p>Firestar nodded but he was too busy with his thoughts to really understand what he was saying, a chance to save everyone who had died under Tigerstar’s claws! ’’So, do you wish to return and save your fallen clanmates?’’ there was no hesitation in his eyes as Firestar stated his desire to save everyone. The tom dipped his head ’’very well, I should mention though that I have no control over where you end up nor the time period that you do.</p>
<p>That brought concern to Firestar but the clearing began to sway and Firestar felt his eyelids getting heavier until he could no longer keep them open. His vision left him and soon his other senses went with, first his smell than his hearing and finally his taste, touch was the only thing Firestar could feel as he was sent back in time to where he had no clue.</p>
<p>For what felt like forever to Firestar went by when suddenly he felt something pushing around him, forcing him forward almost like it was trying to force him out. It went on for a bit until suddenly a breeze hit his face and with a pop the tom’s senses returned to him all at once. The sudden sensations caused Firestar to let out a cry, something rough brushed over his pelt and it took him a second to realize that it was a tongue.<br/>
Although a tongue should not cover all of him and it suddenly clicked, he was a kit! Although it was a relief to be alive again he still had no idea where he was or for that matter when. Stretching his ears to try and figure out where he was the former leader caught conversation.</p>
<p>’’Congratulations Poppydawn, one healthy tom.’’</p>
<p>’’Thank you Featherwhisker...’’ the sound of paws and then leaves rustling told Firestar that whoever Featherwhisker was had just left. The names were clan names so at least he was in a clan.</p>
<p>’’How wonderful is it that your kit was born only a day after my kits!’’</p>
<p>’’Yes it is quite coincidental although I was a bit surprised that it was only one kit.’’</p>
<p>’’Oh nonsense, queens have one kit all the time!’’</p>
<p>A snort sounded from the queen who was Firestar’s new mother.</p>
<p>’’Anyways, what are going to name him?’’</p>
<p>’’Hmm, I like the name Lynxkit.’’ Firestar froze, he had not considered that he would have a different name and he began to squirm.</p>
<p>’’Oh you poor little thing must be hungry, here you go.’’ Firestar-now Lynxkit-was nudged closer to the queen and Lynxkit could smell something delicious near her. The tom wiggled until he was right against the queen’s stomach and latched onto her beginning to suckle.</p>
<p>Rustling drew Lynxkit’s attention away from his meal and he strained his ears to listen to the conversation once more. A new scent entered the den ’’why hello Thistleclaw, are you here to see your mate or your new brother?’’ ’’always teasing aren’t you Poppydawn, I actually came here to see both as well as my mother.’’ the queen purred which caused Lynxkit to vibrate.</p>
<p>’’How sweet of you, this is your brother Lynxkit.’’ at the mention of him eyes drifted towards the kit and anxiety pooled in his belly. For whatever reason, the tom felt the need to impress these cats so he began to open his eyes for the first time since he had been there. It took some struggling but the kit was able to open his eyes and quickly adjust to the light, he blinked a couple of times before he could clearly see.</p>
<p>’’Poppydawn, Lynxkit has opened his eyes!’’ a gray and white tabby with spikey fur stood in front of him although his head was turned beside him most likely looking at their mother. Lynxkit turns his head to look at his mother who was a dark red tabby with a long bushy tail, her amber eyes snapped over to her youngest and they shined with excitement.</p>
<p>Poppydawn sent Thistleclaw to retrieve Windflight and Rosetail who return shortly, Thistleclaw also goes to wake up his mate. ’’Can you believe it! He’s already opened his eyes!’’ the she-cat that was a gray tabby with a long bushy dark red tail gave her congratulations while the other cat that had come back with Thistleclaw nuzzled Poppydawn.</p>
<p>A soft yawn drew Lynxkit’s attention to the queen that was apparently Thistleclaw’s mate, a pure white she-cat with gray- tipped ears and blue eyes. For some reason those eyes reminded him of his former mentor Bluestar, he missed her so much but all he could hope for is a chance to meet her in this life. After awhile Lynxkit fell asleep, determined to save his loved ones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Same Story, Second Verse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A moon has passed since Lynxkit had been reborn and the tom had managed to find out where he was and what time period it was as well. A few days after his birth a familiar voice had sounded near the Nursery and he looked out to see the face of his former leader. The joy that had filled willed Lynxkit to leave the Nursery and run-up to the molly who seemed so much younger.</p>
<p>She looked down in surprise as the tom-kit tackled her legs, happy mewls coming from him. Poppydawn woke up to find her kit gone, she left the Nursery and spotted him quickly. ’’I am so sorry Bluefur, he managed to wake up before me and I-’’ the blue-gray she-cat smiled at the old queen, ’’it’s fine, although I have no idea why he came to me.’’</p>
<p>Lynxkit realized that from their perspective a kit just ran up to a random stranger and treated them like a loved one. The ginger kit moved back quickly and ducked his head in embarrassment, he should have known better but the joy of seeing Bluestar alive and well had been overpowering, although from what Poppydawn said her name would be Bluefur.</p>
<p>After that incident, Lynxkit stayed in the Nursery like he was supposed to until Poppydawn said it was okay. In that time Snowfur gave birth to Whitekit who he is sure will become Whitestorm, the brave, respectable warrior he knew when he was Firestar. In that time as well Leopardfoot lost two of her kits leaving only one, Tigerkit.</p>
<p>The young tom was so different from the Tigerstar that he knew, this cat was honest and sweet, nothing Lynxkit was prepared for. In this time Lynxkit found Lionkit and Goldenkit, they were both like he had known them, Lionkit was still brave and kind while Goldenkit had the same temper she would keep for the rest of her life.</p>
<p>A part of him missed his old life, being friends with Graystripe, Ravenpaw, and even Dustpelt. He would miss Sandstorm and the rest of his kin but he knew he had to do this. He wasn’t Firestar the Great Leader anymore, he was Lynxkit the Thunderclan Kit and he would do everything to save the lives that were taken unfairly.</p>
<p>Right now while he wasn’t doing anything important while he was just a kit he needed to think of a plan. He needed to figure out a way to stop Tigerkit from becoming Tigerstar, that is the safest bet he has to ensure everyone lives but not all deaths were caused by Tigerstar, a lot was because of Brokenstar, Twolegs.</p>
<p>The memory of what was going to happen to his home, something he would have to go through a second time hit him hard but he would make sure that they all will make it to the lake. Even though he had no idea how he had the start of a plan, prevent Tigerkit from becoming evil and all those lives he took will be saved.</p>
<p>Lynxkit looked around and spotted Tigerkit’s sleeping form, he looked so innocent and peaceful nothing at all like he would become. He knows it hasn’t happened yet but he can’t help but see the cold gaze in those amber eyes even though right now they hold nothing but innocence.</p>
<p>The kit tore his eyes away from the other and curled up beside Poppydawn, her motherly scent calming down the whirlwind of his thoughts. He would be able to think about how to stop Tigerkit from becoming evil later, for now, he would be like every other kit and that included sleeping. Lynxkit closed his eyes and let himself drift out of reality and fall into dreams.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes Lynxkit found himself in a hollow, a rock sat at the center of the clearing and it dawned on him, he was at Fourtrees although for what reason. He took his time to look around and remember the sight and the scents that came with the place and along with it the memories he held from his past life.</p>
<p>’’Hello Firestar, although I believe I must call you Lynxkit as that is the identity you currently take.’’ the ginger kit whipped his head around and found Gray Wing sitting on the Great Rock, his tail curled around his paws. He dipped his head in greetings and respect and moved to approach the tom when he caught sight of himself in a pool of water.</p>
<p>Standing there was not the young ginger-and-gray Lynxkit but instead the flaming ginger Firestar, ’’w-what? How is this possible?’’ he asked yet his gaze never leaving the puddle. ’’Why you may have taken on a new physical appearance your soul is what enters Starclan so your soul will represent who you truly are.’’</p>
<p>The former leader nodded and finally moved away from the puddle to jump onto the rock and settle beside Gray Wing. ’’I must be here for a reason, so why?’’ it seemed strange to bring him here instead of back to that small clearing, it made no sense. For a while, the ancient cat was silent which made Firestar begin to get anxious that he asked a question that he should have known the answer too.</p>
<p>When he finally answered Firestar was a bit surprised, ’’Do you remember what happened here? On a full moon nonetheless.’’ it took a minute for Firestar to get what he as saying but then he remembered, Bloodclan. The cats that had taken so many too soon and Whitestorm would fall that day as well despite not having been a deputy for long.</p>
<p>He would stop Scourge this time and before anyone got needlessly hurt. ’’Yes, I remember very well.’’ Gray Wing nodded at his response. ’’Something like that happened for me as well, before the clans were real and it had happened on a full moon just like your battle.’’ the tom’s eyes closed as he remembered those who had their lives taken for a senseless fight.</p>
<p>’’It was my brother who started the battle, we had gathered right here to discuss what to do about the territories and the groups but Clear Sky wouldn’t listen to reason and so he attacked.’’ Firestar widened his eyes in horror, he had heard about Clear Sky and he had been known for his hostility and bloodlust.</p>
<p>’’The battle ended as Starclan appeared in front of our eyes and our fallen comrades rose to join their ranks, injuries, and death all because of territory and too much ambition.’’ Gray Wing turned to Firestar ’’stop your villains for your clan doesn’t deserve to go through what my clan did.’’ with that the ancient cat vanished before his eyes.</p>
<p>Firestar had a lot to think about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Changing Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>’’Stop squirming Lynxkit, you need to look presentable for your ceremony!’’ the ginger-and-gray kit grumbled as he forced himself to sit still. It was embarrassing to be cleaned by your mother when your six moons old and about to become an apprentice. Finally, Poppydawn finished and gave Lynxkit the clear to go and talk with his denmates who would become apprentices alongside him.</p>
<p>The tom raced away from Poppydawn’s side and slid to a stop beside Whitekit and Tigerkit. ’’Careful! You’re gonna ruin my fur!’’ Whitekit licked clean the little dirt that had sprayed from Lynxkit’s paws. The other two toms huffed at their friend, ’and wouldn’t that be the worst thing, your pristine pelt getting dirty’’ Whitekit glared at Tigerkit, ’’actually yes, it would be terrible!’’</p>
<p>The call from highrock sounded and it was time for their apprentice ceremony, Leopardfoot and Poppydawn combed over the three before sending them out. Lynxkit padded out of the Nursery and followed his friends till they stopped under the Highrock where Sunstar stood. The leader smiled at their eager faces and began the ceremony.</p>
<p>’’Whitekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Patchpelt. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you.’’ Sunstar turned to find the face of the tom and locked eyes with him.</p>
<p>’’Patchpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Fuzzypelt, and you have shown yourself, to be honest, and determined, I expect you to pass on all you know to Whitepaw.’’ The two approached each other and touched noses, Whitepaw nearly vibrating with excitement.</p>
<p>’’Tigerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Rosetail. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you.’’ Lynxkit frowned to himself, wasn’t Thistleclaw his mentor?</p>
<p>’’Rosetail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Tawnyspots, and you have shown yourself, to be compassionate yet fierce, I expect you to pass on all you know to Tigerpaw.’’ Rosetail and Tigerpaw touched noses and Rosetail mouthed something to him.</p>
<p>’’Lynxkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lynxpaw. Your mentor will be White-eye. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you.’’</p>
<p>’’White-eye, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Smallear, and you have shown yourself, to be logical, and wise, I expect you to pass on all you know to Lynxpaw.’’ the ginger-and-gray tom touched noses with White-eye and sat down next to her.</p>
<p>He was now an apprentice which meant that he would have to start his plan to save Tigerpaw from evil. Speaking of him Lynxpaw had been told by elders when he was Firestar that the tabby was mentored by Thistleclaw so why was his mentor now Rosetail? Has his presence caused reality to alter slightly?</p>
<p>If that was true then what else would change? The tom was brought out of his thoughts when White-eye poked his side. ’’Come on little one, we have lots of territory to cover today.’’ Lynxpaw nodded and followed after the pale gray she-cat. All he could think about was how the world was changing, sure the only difference so far was Rosetail being Tigerpaw’s mentor instead of Thistleclaw but it was enough to make him worried.</p>
<p>White-eye showed him around the territory explaining what everything was and even though he already knew Lynxpaw acted like it was all new and exciting although some part of him was enjoying it as he had missed his old home. By the time he was able to lay down in his nest, he was exhausted, apparently, while his mind had made the trip hundreds of times his body wasn’t accustomed to walking so far.</p>
<p>His stomach growled with hunger but he felt too exhausted to get up and fetch something to eat so he just laid there trying to fall asleep. That was quickly interrupted when something heavy landed on him making it hard to breathe, Lynxpaw smelled Tigerpaw and groaned, shoving the tabby off of him. ’’Can you try not squishing me to death every time you see me!?’’ the dark brown tabby grinned, his amber eyes shining.</p>
<p>’’Afraid not! Anyway, Rosetail took me out to see the territory and it’s so big! I can’t believe we get all of that!’’ At that moment two cats walked in, Lionpaw and Goldenpaw, both had been apprentices for two moons now and Goldenpaw wouldn’t stop bragging about her experience. ’’I’m just saying Lionpaw, I do believe I am better than you at hunting.’’</p>
<p>The golden tom rolled his eyes at his sister, choosing to ignore her, he curls up in his nest. Goldenpaw huffs at her brother and turns to her nest when she spots Tigerpaw and Lynxpaw staring at her. ’’What? I’m not in the mood to talk so stop staring.’’ the two looked away quickly, embarrassed to have been caught.</p>
<p>Tigerpaw slid into a nest next to Lynxpaw and turned to continue talking with his friend. ’’Like anyone would want to talk to her, not when she’s acting like she runs the clan.’’ ’’I heard that!’’ the she-cat snapped, the two toms chuckling at her annoyance. Whitepaw entered the den and took a nest beside his friends and joined into the conversation.</p>
<p>’’You can hear Goldenpaw from the camp entrance, you two must have done something to make her this annoyed.’’ Tigepaw glanced at the old she-cat ’’we could breathe and she would be annoyed.’’ the three toms talked for a bit more before Whitepaw fell asleep, Tigerpaw close behind.</p>
<p>It was weird to see cats he had known as warriors and see them as apprentices, he knew Goldenflower had a temper but what he didn’t know was that she was quite snooty as an apprentice. Just like Sandstorm had been when he had joined Thunderclan, he would see her again but he wouldn’t be able to build that connection they had.</p>
<p>Lynxpaw tensed when he felt fur brush against his own pelt, looking he saw Tigerpaw curl against him, the tabby’s face peaceful and calm. This was not Tigerstar, this was Tigerpaw, a funny, loyal, and hard-working cat. The tom laid back down to sleep and chose to ignore their tails twining together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Tiny Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>’’No, again!’’ Lynxpaw rolled his eyes but lowered himself into a battle stance again. Across from him, Lionpaw crouched in the same position, although he was good at hiding it the older apprentice was getting annoyed with constantly having to fight as well. The two slowly circled each other, eyeing one another up when Lynxpaw shot forward. Lionpaw expected him to hit him straight on but the younger apprentice slid under the golden tom’s belly and bucked up. The tom yowled as he fell on his back, Lynxpaw turned quickly but it was too late as Lionpaw was already up and leaping at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger-and-gray tom attempted to roll out of the way but his tail got caught and he was dragged over to Lionpaw who pinned him, giving the win to the golden apprentice. ’’Better than last time but you could have pinned him down if you went above instead of below.’’ White-eye sighed exasperated, ’’we won’t make any more progress tonight, you’re tired, so go hunting and come back to camp once you’ve caught three pieces of prey.’’ Lynxpaw nodded and White-eye and Lionpaw headed back to camp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tom decided to look by the Great Sycamore and headed there. It had been Sunhigh and by the time he caught three pieces of prey Sundown had already passed, he trudged into camp and dropped his catches onto the pile. He grabbed a tasty looking squirrel and laid down by the stump, ready to eat and then head to bed so he could get some much-needed sleep. The tom looked around while chewing on the squirrel, he saw Bluefur talking to a light brown tom and a grey she-cat with a red tail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He recognized the she-cat to be Tigerpaw’s mentor, Rosetail. She seemed to be teasing the blue-grey warrior, her tail moving to touch Bluefur’s belly as if to emphasize her point. Realization dawned on Lynxpaw, she must be pregnant with Mistyfoot and Stonefur! The tom couldn’t wait to see the normally stoic Riverclan leader as a cute little kit. An image popped into his head of a grey cat, his throat torn open. It was Stonefur when he was killed by Blackstar-well Blackfoot at the time. This time he will get to live and he was deputy to Leopardstar perhaps he would become the leader instead of his sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynxpaw snapped out his thoughts and quickly finished eating, after burying the prey bones he walked into the Apprentice Den and slipped into his nest, falling asleep almost instantly. The next morning he was woken up by Tigerpaw, ’’come on, wake up! Rosetail and White-eye are taking us on a border patrol!’’ just like that the dark tabby was gone as quickly as he appeared. Lynxpaw stood and stretched before following the fellow apprentice, outside near the entrance stood him and their mentors, the grey-and-ginger tom hurried over to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>’’Everyone’s here, let’s go’’ White-eye stated and disappeared into the entrance, the rest of the patrol followed after her. For a few minutes, everything was quiet until Tigerpaw started whispering to Lynxpaw, ’’where do you think we’re going? Do you think we’ll get to patrol the Shadowclan border!?’’ ’’Would you be quiet? You can be heard from all the way to Highstones!’’ Tigerpaw looked offended for a second but looked down in embarrassment and didn’t speak anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>White-eye nodded in approval, Rosetail looked back at her apprentice and answered his question ’’We’re going to be patrolling the Twolegplace border, just to make sure no kittypets or twolegs have crossed it.’’ Tigerpaw nodded, his curiosity satisfied, soon enough they reached the Twolegplace border and began marking it. A rustling sounded near the two apprentices, both of them jumped at the sudden noise and turned in the direction it came from. The two looked at each other and Tigerpaw grinned ’’we should go check it out!’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>’’But we’re not supposed to wander off!’’ the tabby tom sniffed at the other apprentice, ’’come on, we’ll check it out and then come right back if it’s something dangerous we’ll just yowl for them.’’ Knowing he wouldn’t let it go Lynxpaw agreed, checking to make sure their mentors couldn’t see them the two went after the source of the noise. Going through some undergrowth and around trees the pair wound up in a small clearing, the sun barely peeking through the trees causing shadows to dance around the forest floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rustling sounded again in front of the apprentices, Tigerpaw puffed out his chest in an attempt to appear bigger, ’’who’s there?’’ he called out. The rustling stopped and both toms froze but a few moments later a creature slid out of the bushes, it’s body was hidden by shadows. ’’Step into the light so we can see you’’ it was Lynxpaw who said this, his voice a bit softer than his companion. Slowly the shadow moved into a patch of sunlight to reveal a small black tom with one white paw and ice-blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lynxpaw and Tigerpaw shared a look, thinking the same thing ’’White-eye! Rosetail!’’ the cat froze at the sound and turned to run but Tigerpaw launched at the cat, pinning him to the ground but careful not to use his claws, soon their mentors burst into the clearing, worry clear as day on their faces. ’’What were you two thinking running off like that! You could have been hurt or worse!’’ White-eye yelled at the two apprentices failing to notice the small tom pinned underneath Tigerpaw. Rosetail hurried to the queen’s side, ’’wait, look.’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She used her red bushy tail to point at the black cat, drawing everyone’s attention. The grey she-cat motioned for Tigeraw to get up, once he was off and the cat was sitting up correctly Rosetail approached him. ’’Hello little one, I know this must be confusing but before any of that talk let me introduce everyone.’’ she indicated each cat with her tail and listed off their names, ’’this is White-eye, Lynxpaw, Tigerpaw, and I’m Rosetail, what’s your name?’’ The small black tom hesitated as fear scent surrounded him yet he managed to mumble out his answer, albeit quietly ’’..my name..is Tiny.’’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>